kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.
is the second story in the seventh episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on January 21, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuhs 2 and 3 are about to take a plane of hamsters to Jamaica for their annual holiday vacation. Lizzie then arrives at the treehouse, intent on giving Numbuh 1 a very disgusting pie she had baked for him. Numbuh 2 and 3 inform her that Numbuh 1's on a secret mission in Sector J (which is in Jamaica), but they inadvertently mention that he's actually on vacation with Numbuh 10, who's considered to be the prettiest female operative in the KND. Lizzie becomes furious that Numbuh 1 lied to her and that he may be cheating on her with Numbuh 10. She demands Numbuh 2 and 3 to take her to Sector J so that she can deliver the pie to Numbuh 1- right to his face. Throughout the episode, Numbuh 10 and Numbuh 1 are shown seemingly flirting as they attend the Kids Next Door Senior Command Super Relaxing Retreat and Ice Cream Social. While Numbuh 3's serving chew-tubes to the hamsters, Lizzie becomes angry because of the wait. On the plane ride there, Numbuh 2 accidentally eats a piece of Lizzie's disgusting pie and is knocked out. Back in Sector J, Numbuh 1-Love tells Numbuh 1 that there's an emergency call for him in the control tower. Lizzie tells him that there is no one flying the plane. Numbuh 3 interrupts the conversation and try to take control of the falling plane. However, she also eats a piece of the pie and faints, leaving the plane without a pilot and full of hysterical hamsters. Eventually Lizzie, with Numbuh 1's help, crash lands the plane on the beach. Upon landing, Lizzie confronts Numbuh 1 regarding his "relationship" with Numbuh 10. Numbuh 10 explains to Lizzie that she and Numbuh 1 recently discovered that her dad and his mom are siblings, therefore making the two of them cousins. Numbuh 10 further says that she's not the type of girl to go and steal a guy if he's already in a relationship, and claims that even if she and Numbuh 1 weren't cousins, boys like him really just aren't her type. After Numbuh 10 points out some of Numbuh 1's flaws, which Lizzie agrees with, the two girls end up becoming friends, much to the annoyance of Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, and the rest of the hamsters then got off the plane and were about to enjoy their own vacation, only for Numbuh 1 to announce their departure, much to the disappointment of Numbuhs 2 and 3. At the end of the episode, Numbuh 1-Love finds Lizzie's discarded pie and eats it, thus looking sick, but you hear his voice afterwards saying, "This be some good pie, mon!" Ending Credits It's night time as the hamsters were enjoying a limbo party while Numbuh 1-Love sings a reggae song called Hamster Limbo. Starring KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 10 *Numbuh 1-Love (debut) Allies *Hamsters *Dmitry (debut) *Lizzie Devine Villains *Lizzie Devine Cameos *Jamaican KND (debut) *Sector L (mentioned) *Numbuh 14 *Numbuh 17 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 65.3 *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 142 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 888 Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Sector J 2x4 Technology *KNDAirline *W.H.A.T. Songs *Hamster Limbo Transcript Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y./Transcript Gallery Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y./Gallery Trivia *This episode is likely a parody of the 1980 movie, Airplane! *On the plane, you can see Numbuh 2 eating an Apple Crumble as he says, "Man, I still can't believe these crumbles are made with..." before being interrupted by Lizzie, this is a reference to Operation: P.I.N.K.E.Y.E. where he learns the secret ingredient was eye crust. *Numbuh 3 is shown to have a decent knowledge of piloting. *Sector J hosts a Sector Leader Vacation in Jamaica annually for all sector leaders, which is immediately followed by a Hamster Power Source Vacation for hamsters who make the electricity in the KND's tree houses. *During the Pool scene and when everyone runs out to see the hamsters' plane land Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 60 can briefly be seen. *After Numbuh 3 saw that Numbuh 2 passed out, the soda that the hamsters sprayed on her disappeared. *Wallabee and Abby don't appear in this episode. H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Lizzie Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5